LOST
by The Inner Genie
Summary: Chapter 3 is UP! ONE of our favorite couples is stranded on an alien world with no memory of their former lives. Feedback appreciated.
1. Wormhole Aliens

LOST  
  
By The Inner Genie  
  
Disclaimer: This story was not written for profit, but for my own pleasure (and I hope for others, as well). I don't own these characters. I wish I did. They'd have a lot more fun.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Wormhole Aliens  
  
  
  
BOLIC  
  
The ground car bumped over the uneven track as it turned off the main road and headed up into the low mountains. The driver gripped the navigation rods tighter as one of the wheels rolled over a large rock, causing the car to shake from side to side. He looked back quickly to make sure his passenger was all right. She didn't appear to notice the shaking. In fact, he thought, with the sedatives the doctors had given her, she probably didn't realize they were moving. She sat, just as he had placed her hours ago, strapped into a small, wheeled chair, her head hanging down. Her long, reddish hair fell forward to cover her face.  
  
The driver sighed. He was a tolerant, open-minded man and he had been trained to assist in these cases, but, frankly, the alien sitting in the back of his car was trying his patience. He had taken over her case three piots ago and he could swear that she had never looked at him once. He'd never seen her look around or take an interest in her surroundings. She didn't even try to communicate. The doctors were puzzled, too, he knew. They had healed her injuries, given her the best counselors, those that specialized in alien psychology, but nothing had improved her mental condition. She was in good health, physically, but beyond that, they had failed to help her.  
  
He turned back to negotiating the car over the rough, seldom used track. He mentally shrugged. Maybe her species were all like this female. Maybe she had progressed as far as she could.  
  
In an instant, his distaste turned into sympathy. How sad not to know the joy of curiosity; the excitement of discovery; the broadening of the mind through investigation, exploration, and learning. In another instant, he realized why this job was so satisfying to him. It gave him the chance to help those less fortunate then he. A chance to show these aliens, those poor souls who were dragged into his planet's space by the small wormhole that sporadically opened and closed above the planet, a kindness and tolerance to their strange, and often, primitive ways that was unparalleled in this region of space.  
  
As he clamped his three hands more tightly around the driving rods and drove the car around the last bend in the trail, he smiled with self- satisfaction. His annoyance with the female in the back of the car vanished, replaced with a feeling of compassionate.love. Through aliens such as she, he was reminded anew to appreciate the great gift of being born a Sagorian.  
  
BOLIC and FRREK  
  
He brought the car to a halt in front of a wooden built house nestled up against the tall trees that rimmed a small mountain meadow. As soon as the car came to a stop, a man came walking quickly from around the side of the house. His long, double-jointed legs making him rock back and forth as he walked.  
  
"Bolic!" he shouted. "Where have you been? I expected you here two sems ago?"  
  
The driver, Bolic, eased himself out of the car, stretching his three arms over his round, smooth-domed head, letting the kinks work their way out of his tired muscles. "Gentle Travel Designation, Frrek." He replied. "Help me with our guest."  
  
Frrek hurried around to the back of the car and joined Bolic in lifting the heavy rear door. Bolic then climbed inside and unstrapped the wheeled chair and, as Frrek lowered a built-in ramp, he slowly and carefully backed the chair and its unresponsive cargo out of car.  
  
"So," Frrek mused, "this is what a female of their species looks like? I was very curious to see her." He walked around in front of her and pulled back the hair that hung in front of her face. He bent down, his long legs folding up as he stooped to peer at her.  
  
"She doesn't look anything like the male," he said. "Two arms, two legs, two eyes, two ears, two breathing holes, one torso, the same, but all smaller, more hair on her head and a different color, no marks on the face, her skin is pale compared to his." He finished his inspection and stood up. "She hasn't moved. Is she all right?"  
  
"Don't treat her like an animal, Frrek!" Bolic scolded him. "She can't help the way she is. They gave her a sedative before we left and it must have been too strong for her. I'm surprised at your insensitivity. Where were you trained?" Bolic sneered.  
  
Frrek had the good grace to hang his head in shame.  
  
"Sorry, Bolic." He stammered. "I let my curiosity overcome my training. It will not happen again."  
  
"Okay," Bolic let him off grudgingly, resenting the insult to his patient. "See that it doesn't."  
  
"I heard about the male alien," Bolic continued, letting his own curiosity leak out. "You say their appearance is very different? Are the doctors sure they are the same species?"  
  
Frrek recovered his self-importance quickly. "Yes, quite sure. He has been here for four piots. At first, he was much like this one, but now he is doing very well." Frrek blew his cheeks in and out with satisfaction. "I have been working with him and he is settling in here. He has planted a small garden in the meadow. He fishes in the river. He is very curious about our tools and technology. He studies anything of this nature I can find for him. At times, I even hear him singing and talking to himself. But, of course, I still do not understand his language nor he ours. It is strange, that. We use gestures and body language to communicate, but it makes him so sad when we fail to understand each other. He is terribly sad most of the time, I think. The doctors say that he has no memory of where he came from. I continue to show him pictures of our star system, the wormhole, even of the broken remains of his vessel, but to no avail. He shows no recognition." He brightened. "Perhaps this female will help him remember. Perhaps he will recognize her."  
  
Bolic shook his head sadly. "No, my friend, I don't hold out much hope for that. Ah, this is, truly, a very sad case."  
  
Frrek and Bolic stood silently, their spirits lowered by the unhappiness of the aliens in their charge. But then they drew in a deep breath through the breathing slits above their eyes and got back to the job at hand.  
  
They carefully wheeled the female into the house and put her to bed in a dimly lit room. She moved slightly as if seeking a more comfortable position but did not awaken. They silently crept away and went into the cooking room to share a meal together. As they ate, they pulled out the Acclimation and Integration Plans they were working on to help their charges adjust to their new life on Sagor.  
  
TOLC  
  
They had been working on their plans for about a sem, when the back door to the house opened and the male alien entered. In one hand, he was carrying a basket filled to the top with plants and in his other hand a string with four small fish hanging from it. He stopped short when he saw Bolic sitting at the table. He carefully set the things he was carrying down on the work counter and stood up straight, not fear, but a light of curiosity in his eyes.  
  
Frrek stood up and held all three of his hands up in front of himself. The alien also raised his two hands.  
  
"Tolc," Frrek said, gently and clearly. He moved one of his three fingered hands around to point at Bolic. "This is Bolic. He will be staying with us for a while."  
  
Bolic stood up then and raised his hands up. "Nice to meet you, Tolc. I have brought a surprise for you. I will let you meet her when she awakens."  
  
The male lowered his hands and placed them on either side of his torso. A frown bunched together the blue-lined skin above his left eye. He looked from one man to the other.  
  
"Tolc," he said pointing to himself. "Frrek," he said pointing to Frrek. He then pointed to Bolic and raised the hairy strips over his eyes.  
  
"Bolic," Bolic introduced himself again.  
  
"Bolic." Tolc pronounced carefully.  
  
Bolic beamed and nodded his head. "Yes, yes, Bolic!" he exclaimed.  
  
He turned to Frrek and said with enthusiasm, "This is amazing, Frrek. He is learning our language. Maybe this species is more intelligent than we thought they were. You have done well!"  
  
Now it was Frrek's turn to beam.  
  
"I do think they are intelligent, Bolic. I was telling you about his curiosity. It is astounding the way he has figured out so much of our technology. He takes what I give him and changes it into something that he can use. For instance, when I saw him starting his garden using a pointed tree branch to dig the soil, I gave him a digging tool. He studied it and soon had removed the handle and replaced it with a straight stick that more easily fit his two-handed anatomy. He has similarly changed his sleeping pad and his cleaning alcove. He even cooks his own food! I am very proud of his progress."  
  
"Do you think the female has the same intelligence, Frrek?"  
  
"Time will tell on that one, Bolic. You will have to work hard to catch her interest."  
  
"I will do it, Frrek. I will succeed!" Bolic promised.  
  
In the meantime, Tolc had taken his vegetables over to the sink and had started washing them. He carefully scrubbed each one clean and set it on the cooking counter. When he had finished with the plants, he took the fish outside to clean them as well.  
  
Frrek and Bolic had been watching his every move as he went about his preparations, Frrek taking notes on his pad. When Tolc went outside, Bolic turned to Frrek and remarked. "You are right. He is larger than the female and his coloring is different." He continued, "Why does he cook his own food? Didn't the Alien Institute determine the proper nutritional needs of this species and send you the correct food pellets?"  
  
Frrek sighed in exasperation. "They did. I have several boxes full. However, Tolc doesn't seem to like them. I think that was why he put in his garden and started preparing his own food. He does eat one pellet with each of his meals. I think he knows that they are good for him but can't bring himself to eat more than one or two."  
  
Before Bolic could exclaim at the strangeness of alien behavior, Tolc came back through the door. He set the cleaned fish in a bowl in the sink and rinsed them under running water. When he had finished, he set the bowl and fish on the counter and washed his hands in the sink.  
  
"Does he put everything in water before he eats it?" queried Bolic.  
  
"Yes," Frrek replied. "He even runs water over himself every morning."  
  
Bolic's round, little mouth fell open in wonder. Before he could reply, they heard a small sound coming from the sleeping room.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 2 up soon! 


	2. Settling In

Chapter 2: Settling In  
  
TOLC and TALAS  
  
Frrek motioned Tolc to follow them and they headed for the sleeping room with Bolic in the lead.  
  
Just as they entered the room, the alien on the bed sat up. Her eyes were panic stricken as she saw Bolic and Frrek approaching her. She put up her hands to ward them off. Upon seeing this, the men stopped and put up their hands as well.  
  
"Greetings, Talas." Bolic said softly. "You know me. Remember? I am Bolic and this is Frrek. We will not harm you. We would like you to meet someone else." He moved aside so that Tolc could come forward. Bolic continued the introductions. "This is Tolc. He may look familiar to you. He will not harm you, either."  
  
Tolc's eyes were riveted on the figure on the bed. He slowly approached her and knelt in front of her. He put out his hand as if to touch her but then drew it back.  
  
"I'm Tolc." He said. "Who are you and how did you get here?"  
  
Tears glistened in her eyes. She gasped, "I can understand you! She visibly pulled herself together and continued in a stronger voice. "They call me Talas, but I don't know who I am or how I got here. I can't remember anything before I woke up in the hospital. I was there for a long time. Please," she pleaded, "can you help me remember?"  
  
Tolc's dark eyes, too, were glassy with emotion.  
  
"I don't think that I can help you, Talas. You see, I can't remember anything either. I, too, woke up in a hospital. They brought me here after my injuries were healed. I've been here for months, I think. If I understand them correctly, they found me in a small starship that had come through a wormhole. The ship was destroyed, but they managed to rescue me. They didn't tell me there were two of us. I'm so.very, very glad to see you." This time he did reach out and touch her cheek.  
  
Talas put her hand up to cover his. "Don't leave me."  
  
"I won't." promised Tolc. "We'll stay together now. It won't be so bad with two of us." Tolc flashed her a reassuring grin, his handsome face dimpling.  
  
Talas managed a small smile in return.  
  
Bolic and Frrek were busy writing on their notepads. They were overjoyed that Talas had responded so well to Tolc. Bolic was especially elated over the smile he saw on Talas' face.  
  
Frrek turned to Bolic and said, "I think this will work out, Bolic. It is always easier when we have two of a species to integrate. Now, I think they should eat something. Watch this."  
  
Frrek walked over to Tolc who was still kneeling on the floor and tapped him on the shoulder. He then moved his arms one at a time up to his mouth in a gesture of eating. Tolc looked at him and did the same thing. Then he turned to Talas and said, "That means it's time to eat. Let's go into the kitchen and have dinner."  
  
Talas held back. "I hate those food pellets they give us. I can hardly choke them down. How do you do it?"  
  
Tolc laughed. "I've found a way around them. How do grilled fish and steamed vegetables sound to you?"  
  
"Like heaven," Talas responded, her eyes round with wonder. "But how.?"  
  
"Come, I'll show you." Tolc held out his hand and helped Talas up. Then he led her into the room they used for cooking and sat her at the table on a rough stool that he had made for himself.  
  
Frrek and Bolic followed, busily scribbling notes the whole time.  
  
FRREK  
  
NOTES ON MALE ALIEN ((¥¤¤ð¬? KNOWN AS TOLC  
  
Tolc is in his 8th piot in the rehab center. His progress has been phenomenal. The turning point seems to have been the introduction to our program of the female alien, Talas.  
  
The bond between them is very strong. They are always together. They now share a sleeping pad. We have observed them in what we think is a procreation ritual but have had to discontinue the observation due to their negative reaction to our presence.  
  
Our greatest concern is still language. Although we still cannot understand what they are saying, they are making some progress in understanding us.  
  
Tolc will soon be ready to be introduced into our society and trained in a profession.  
  
BOLIC  
  
NOTES ON FEMALE ALIEN KNOWN AS TALAS  
  
  
  
Talas has gained 4 nuyar since coming to the Mt. Luwar Rehabilitation Center four piots ago. Her skin has darkened from exposure to the sunlight. (Special Note to Dr. Pruwath: At first exposure, her skin became a reddish color with many brownish spots appearing. However, over time her skin has taken on a more brownish hue but the brown spots remain. She does not appear to be ill.) She is eating the food that Tolc prepares and has also, like Tolc, started eating one food cube with each meal.  
  
Her mental health has improved greatly. She appears very happy, but not always content. She has been observed sitting quietly, staring sadly up at the sky or falling into a temper when she becomes frustrated. Tolc has been very patient with her. He can soothe her when we cannot.  
  
She has shown a great interest in our technology. Both she and Tolc spend much of their time studying our tools, our building methods, our furniture, our ground car and even our plumbing! Her intelligence cannot be questioned.  
  
Frrek and I will be introducing them to our cultural vids this piot. If they show an interest and their progress continues, we will consider a trip into Kilto City soon.  
  
  
  
TOLC  
  
Who's that? Oh, it's Talas calling me. There she is, crossing the meadow.  
  
Now what has caught her attention? Ah, she's checking on the "corn" in our garden. She has practically taken over the gardening job. She says she finds it "satisfying." Huh, I find it hard work!  
  
She's spotted me now. She's waving back at me. Can't seem to break away from her garden, though. Do I sound jealous of a garden? Ridicules! I'm glad she's found an interest.  
  
I love to watch her. She's changed so much. Her face glows with health. Her smile is as bright as twin stars.  
  
She has also changed my world. Her enthusiasm for discovering even the smallest bit of information has made me see this world, really see it, for the first time. With Talas here, with her in my arms at night, I think I could find peace with our circumstances. If I had the words to thank Bolic for bringing her to me I would use them over and over again.  
  
I hope she likes the fishing pole I made for her. (I wish I could fashion her a fishing temperament as easily!) It'll be great if we can build that boat we've been talking about. We can explore the river. But.I doubt we'll be allowed to venture so far away.  
  
I know that Frrek and Bolic observe us constantly-sometimes at the worst possible moment!-but at least they don't make us feel like prisoners.more like.specimens in a lab experiment. They really are kind and patient with us and very excited about our adjustment to living here. I just wish...I just wish that we could communicate more easily. I have so many questions to ask them.and I'm sure that Talas has her share of questions, too!  
  
Here she comes. Uh oh, she has that look on her face, now. She's got something on her mind and I have a feeling we won't get much fishing in today.  
  
  
  
TALAS  
  
There he is. Down by the river. Fishing again. I shouldn't complain. I certainly don't want to have to live on those disgusting food pellets again! It's lucky that he's such a good cook. I've found that I can't cook a thing!  
  
Wait! Did I just see a bug on the corn? Nasty little creature. Off. Off.  
  
Wonderful! This corn is almost ready. Yum! I'm getting just the least bit tired of fish. I won't mention that to Tolc, of course! Dear, sweet man.  
  
Now where did that come from? Well, he is a dear, sweet man. Actually, he is so much more than that. What would I do without him? We're a team of two. Partners in every way. Just us, alone in an alien world.  
  
An alien world --Or is it? Sometimes.sometimes something will feel so familiar. Like the other day.planting those tomato seedlings.how do I know how to plant tomatoes? It was the funniest feeling! I wonder if I was a farmer on the other side of the wormhole?  
  
Hah! That doesn't feel right! Farmer, indeed. More like a.what?  
  
I can't help wondering. Why were we on that spacecraft? Were we the only two on it? Why can't we remember anything? Wait! If Tolc and I were both on the spacecraft, then maybe we knew each other on the other side. Maybe that's why we're so easy with each other here. We could even be.married! Oh! That would explain a lot!  
  
I think Tolc and I need to look more closely at those pictures Frrek and Bolic keep showing us. We need to find some answers.  
  
If only we could ask some questions!  
  
TOLC and TALAS  
  
"Tolc, Tolc, are you down here?"  
  
"No, I left an hour ago."  
  
She stopped as another wave of familiarity swept over her. Then shaking herself she continued. "Idiot! Here, help me down. This bank is slippery."  
  
Tolc held out his hand and grabbed hers as she slid down the bank and landed next to him.  
  
She held on to his arm as she steadied herself. He looked down at her until she looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment and then, realizing that they were probably under observation, they both pulled back.  
  
"All right," Tolc said with a grin, "I know you have something on your mind, but before we start that discussion, I have something I want to show you."  
  
He reached around the back of the tree growing beside the river and brought out the fishing pole he had made for her.  
  
She looked at it and raised one eyebrow.  
  
"It's for you. Remember we talked about building a boat so that we could go out fishing on the river?" At her nod he continued. "Well, you can't go fishing without a pole. So, I made this for you. I hope you like it," he finished shyly.  
  
"Oh, Tolc. Thank you."  
  
She took the pole from him and looked at it admiringly.  
  
"This is great!" she enthused. "As soon as you teach me how to fish, we can start on the boat. I bet I'll soon be catching more fish than you can!"  
  
Tolc laughed. "I'm not taking you up on that bet, Talas. Once you set your mind on something, the rest of the universe might as well step aside. I'm glad you like it, though."  
  
"I do, Tolc. Thank you so much."  
  
Talas hugged him. He was surprised, she usually shied away from displays of affection outside of their sleeping pad, but that didn't stop him from hugging her back.  
  
They pulled back so that they were looking at each other and Tolc said in a teasing voice, "Now, what's on your mind? I could tell you were thinking hard about something when you came down here."  
  
Talas frowned.  
  
"Let's find somewhere to sit down. You're right. I do have something on my mind."  
  
They walked along the river until they found a spot where the bank wasn't so steep. They clambered up and sat down on a grassy patch of ground.  
  
Talas hesitated. Then she frowned in disgust at her own indecisiveness. Squaring her shoulders, she turned to Tolc with determination in her voice.  
  
"Don't you ever wonder how we got here? Who are we really? What were we doing before we were dragged here? Did we know each other in that other existence? Were we friends?.Were we lovers? Or were we enemies? Were there other people on the ship with us? Did anyone else survive?"  
  
Tolc held up his hands.  
  
"Whoa, whoa," he chuckled. "You really have been thinking hard." He grew serious. "Of course I've asked myself those questions. Well, maybe not all of those questions, but most of them. I don't know if we'll even learn the answers. It's so difficult trying to communicate with Bolic and Frrek that I guess I've given up trying."  
  
"We can't give up," Talas said intensely, pounding her fist into her palm. "Don't you see. We must have people out there. They may be looking for us, while we're hiding out here." She waved her hand towards the peaceful meadow. "We may have family who are missing us. We owe it to them as well as to ourselves to find those answers."  
  
Tolc was nodding his head. "You're right, Talas. We do have a past. A past that will always be calling to us until we find the answers to our questions."  
  
He looked over at her serious face. "So, what's your plan?" He grinned. "And don't tell me don't have a plan because I won't believe you!" He shook an admonitory finger at her.  
  
She grinned lopsidedly.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't call it a plan.more like a course of action. She faced him, her hands moving decisively as she talked.  
  
"First we need to learn more of their language. For some reason, they don't seem to be able to understand anything we say in our language. But I think that we understand a great deal of their language. So, although we can communicate with them on a surface level, that's not good enough anymore." She paused thoughtfully. "I know that when they talk they use their three arms along with words and, obviously, we're not equipped to do that. But we've got four arms between us so we can.share.an arm," she said, laughing at her own suggestion.  
  
He laughed too at the image that produced.  
  
"The second thing we can do," Talas continued, "is look more closely at those pictures they used to show us. See if anything in them can jog our memories."  
  
Tolc could feel his enthusiasm building.  
  
"Okay. Here's something else. Why don't we go beyond our two minders and seek out the people who rescued us. Oh, and the doctors who treated us, too. They might be able to tell us things that weren't in the official report.  
  
He stopped a moment and lowered his head in thought. He looked up at her and said slowly and thoughtfully, "We could ask to see the clothes we were wearing when they found us. Maybe they could give us a clue."  
  
"Agreed." Talas jumped up. "Let's start right now!"  
  
Tolc grabbed her hand as she turned away.  
  
"Whoa," he said squinting up at her. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to ask Bolic to find out the names of the people who rescued us. Then we can go and talk to them and." her voice slowly trailed off as she realized what she was saying.  
  
"Damn it!" she frowned. "I forgot. We can't ask them anything until we learn their language." She put her fists on her hips and glared down at the ground.  
  
Tolc jumped up and put his arm around her.  
  
"Hey," he said, giving her shoulders a squeeze, "don't get discouraged already. We'll learn to communicate. That can be our first priority. And we can still look at those pictures. Come on. I'll bet Frrek and Bolic will be tickled pink when we start studying their language again.""  
  
Talas shook her head and grinned ruefully. "Were you always the voice of reason?"  
  
"Don't remember," he grinned back at her. "Were you always so gung-ho?"  
  
"Don't remember," she laughed up at him.  
  
She grabbed him by the hand and tugged. "Come on, Reason, let's get started with our plan."  
  
"Lead on, Gung-ho," he laughed as she started dragging him towards the house. (TO BE CONTINUED) Chapter 3 coming soon. 


	3. Making Plans

Chapter 3: Making Plans  
  
FRREK AND BOLIC  
  
Frrek was sitting on the covered porch at the back of the house. He was watching Tolc and Talas as they talked by the river, the ever-present notepad in his hands.  
  
Bolic came out of the door, a rough towel made of thistle grass in one hand. As he rubbed the towel vigorously over his head and arms, he glanced curiously down at the notes Frrek was taking.  
  
"What have our patients been doing while I was nestbound, Frrek?"  
  
Frrek sighed.  
  
"I thought they were going to fish in the river, Bolic. But they have been sitting down on the riverbank. It appears that they are having an argument. Talas has been waving her arms in the air and speaking loudly to Tolc. Wait! I think they are coming back this way." He glanced up at Bolic and advised in a voice that also held a reprimand. "You had best put your clothes on, Bolic. You would not wish to offend our guests."  
  
"Certainly not, Frrek. I will only be a moment."  
  
By the time Bolic had dressed and returned to the porch, Talas and Tolc were making their way up the steps to the porch. The steps were very shallow and wide and they came to a slight point in the middle. The aliens, while moving much faster up them then they had been able to at first, still took their time negotiating them. Upon reaching the top, they stopped rather breathlessly and faced their two minders.  
  
Talas looked over at Tolc, who nodded in encouragement.  
  
Talas held her arms in the air and using them as she spoke, she said slowly in their language, "Bolic, Frrek, Tolc and I would like to study." she shook her head, "learn your language better. We would like to ask you many questions."  
  
She looked hopefully up at Frrek and Bolic but they only puffed their cheeks in and out. In frustration, she turned to Tolc.  
  
"You see, Tolc. They don't understand me. This is going to take forever!"  
  
Tolc frowned and said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wait a minute, Talas. I think we need to add that extra arm you mentioned. I'll stand behind you and use one of my arms for the accent gestures. Say what you said again."  
  
Tolc moved behind Talas and wrapped one of his arms around her. He brought his other arm up in front and between her two arms. As Talas said the words again, Tolc, calling on his observations of the last few months, moved his arm in the same way that Frrek and Bolic used their middle arm. Sometimes up, sometimes down and sometimes touching one or the other of Talas' arms.  
  
Bolic and Frrek looked at each other, puzzled by this strange behavior of their charges. But then, slowly, a look of comprehension appeared on their faces.  
  
Frrek quickly said to them, "Say that again.slowly."  
  
Tolc and Talas again repeated what they had said.  
  
This time the lips on Frrek's and Bolic's small mouths moved in and out with excitement.  
  
"Yes! Yes, we understand. We will teach you what you want to know. You will be able to ask your questions."  
  
  
  
FRREK AND BOLIC and TOLC and TALAS  
  
The next three piots passed quickly as Talas and Tolc spent most of their time working with Frrek and Bolic finding ways to learn their language. It wasn't long before Tolc devised a "third arm" stick that he and Talas could use. It improved communication drastically.  
  
Bolic and Frrek could still not understand their patient's native speech and this was a point of great puzzlement to them. So it was with great relief to them that the two aliens were learning so quickly that communication soon became not only possible, but easy.  
  
Tolc and Talas quizzed their companions extensively about everything they knew about their rescue, hospitalization and treatment. Unfortunately, the two Sagorians knew only the parts of their saga that they needed to know to rehabilitate them and integrate them into society. It was decided that Tolc and Talas needed to talk to the people who rescued them and to the doctors who treated them in order to gather as many clues as they could about their former life.  
  
Bolic contacted the government agency that employed him and put in his request. He was told that a decision would be made as soon as the qualified departments could review the request. After ten pownels, the answer was received.  
  
The authorities felt, that in the best interest of the wormhole aliens, they should forget about their past (unrecoverable past was how they put it) and get on with their integration into Sagor society. Based on the experiences of other aliens who had survived the wormhole, and the doctors and psychologists from the Department of Wormhole Studies, the quicker the integration, the happier and better adjusted the aliens.  
  
The four friends, for that is what they had become, were upset and angry.  
  
Frrek, who had a connection with the DWS through an uncle, wrote immediately to plead Tolc and Talas's case. He pointed out the unusual circumstances that he and Bolic were working under with these aliens . The fact that the Sagorians could not, even with all of their translation technology, understand the language of these aliens was a big obstacle in the way of successful integration. He also pointed out that there were two aliens of the same species, another obstacle to complete integration. These aliens also seemed to be of a race that displayed extreme curiosity and tenacity for facts. Frrek felt, as a professional integrator, that if these aliens were given the chance to ask questions and look at the artifacts that were left from their trip through the wormhole, that that would satisfy their overwhelming curiosity about their past. Then they would be able to put that past behind them and wholeheartedly embrace Sagorian ways.  
  
They tried to wait patiently for the reply.  
  
In the meantime, Tolc and Talas were taken on the long promised trip into Kilto City. Frrek and Bolic drove the land car slowly out of their mountain retreat and, when they reached the closest terminal, called for a shuttle to transport them to the city. The trip would take too long by ground car and they didn't want to be away too long.  
  
When their shuttle landed at the city shuttle port, they got on a large, not very new ground bus. Everyone stood up, holding onto floor to ceiling bars. Tolc, and especially Talas, felt dwarfed by the size of the Sagorians. As the bus filled up, they felt smaller and smaller. They received many covert stares but were not embarrassed by them. Sagorians were trained from childhood to accept and welcome the wormhole aliens. In fact, the aliens were accepted, despite a wide range in physiological and cultural differences, as an important part of Sagorian society.  
  
Kilto City was not exactly what Talas had expected. Somehow, even though she had seen many vids of Sagor, she had expected a larger city. Although not a major metropolis, Kilto City had tall buildings, wide streets with many stores, museums, restaurants, and parks. As the lumbering bus made it way through the streets, it passed wide plazas crowded with outdoor markets. The citizens of Kilto City crowded the sidewalks, shopping, talking, trying on clothes, and showing off their children.  
  
They got off the bus near a large street market. The market was crowded with stalls selling everything imaginable. Frrek and Bolic ushered Tolc and Talas into the crowd. They were thrilled to be able to show them the fine products available to the Sagorians.  
  
Tolc and Talas found themselves fascinated by the unfamiliar gadgets and gizmos on display. They amused themselves by trying to guess what they were used for before asking Bolic to enlighten them. Laughing and chatting, they made their way around the market. Bolic and Frrek walked behind them, all the world like proud parents watching their children enjoy a special treat.  
  
They were beside a high stall selling fruits and vegetables when Tolc picked up a particularly garish blue, lumpy fruit covered with yellow fur. Tolc laughed and held it up for Talas to see.  
  
"Wouldn't Neelix love to get his hands on this?" he chuckled.  
  
"Indeed, he would," Talas agreed.  
  
Realizing what they had just said, they froze.  
  
Tolc was the first to recover. Quickly, he called to Bolic and Frrek.  
  
"What is it, Tolc?" asked Frrek.  
  
Tolc told them what had just happened. The two Sagorians were jubilant. Was this memory the key to unlocking the mystery of the aliens past?  
  
They pressed them with questions.  
  
"Who is this Neelix?"  
  
"What do you remember about this person?"  
  
"Do you now remember anything else?"  
  
The more they were questioned, they more they became discouraged. The stray memory didn't seem to trigger any other memories. At last, they asked is they could return to the mountain retreat. Spirits were low as they transported back.  
  
TOLC AND TALAS  
  
That evening, the two aliens sat huddled on the porch of the cabin. They had wrapped blankets around themselves to keep warm. The crisp, mountain air made their breath visible in the shafts of light that shone out the windows.  
  
Frrek and Bolic were inside. They couldn't understand why Talas and Tolc were so upset. They thought they would be very happy to remember a name from their lost past, but that wasn't the case. Frrek and Bolic were confused.  
  
"I'm confused," said Talas. She frowned.  
  
"I know what you mean," Tolc agreed. He suddenly banged his fist on the wooden arm of the chair they were sharing. "Damn it! It isn't fair. We thought that if we could remember one thing about our past, that the rest would come rushing back."  
  
Talas looked off over the dim meadow towards the darker strip that was the river.  
  
"Neelix," she said slowly. "Nee-lix." She shook her head. "Nothing. I doesn't bring up a face, or a voice, or---or anything."  
  
"The only thing we know about Neelix is that he'd like funny looking vegetables," Tolc said glumly.  
  
Talas leaned her head on his shoulder and gave a deep sigh.  
  
Tolc looked down at her. He couldn't stand to see her so depressed. He pulled her closer.  
  
"Hey," he said softly. "We're no worse off then we were before. Right?"  
  
He felt her nod her head under his chin.  
  
With one finger, he tipped her chin up and kissed her.  
  
"Ummm," she purred. She looked into his dark eyes. "I don't know if I want to find out about our past. It's pretty nice right here in the present."  
  
She smiled lopsidedly at him.  
  
His dimples flashed briefly as he ran his thumb across her cheek.  
  
"Let's go to bed," he whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
